This disclosure relates generally to load-bearing members and more specifically to surface treatment of load-bearing members.
Load-bearing members can be used in a wide variety of mechanical equipment and processes. One example of a use for load-bearing members is in transportation such as for elevator or escalator systems. Elevator systems typically include a cab and a counterweight that move within a hoistway to transport passengers or cargo to different landings within a building. A load-bearing member such as a cable or belt connects the cab and counterweight, and during operation the load-bearing moves over one or more sheaves mounted to the building structure as the cab and counterweight move to different positions.
A common configuration for load-bearing members includes a tension member core such as one or more steel cords and a polymer jacket disposed around the core. The cords act as the load supporting tension member, while the jacket holds the cords in a stable position relative to each other, and provides a frictional load path to provide traction for driving the belt. During operation of systems with load-bearing members, a surface of the load-bearing member may be in contact with another system component such as a sheave in an elevator system, and the friction characteristics between the load-bearing member surface and other system components can affect the load-bearing system performance.